That Night
by ChastityClaireBabcock
Summary: The night in the Sheffield's den C.C. and Niles shared a kiss. But this time something is missing that changed their life. Forever. (May not be perfect English but I'll try)
1. Prologue: The kiss

That night

"Niles, I don't make it a habit of drinking with the help." C.C. said while sitting next to Niles on the sofa in the Sheffield residence den.

"I've never been any help to you." Niles responded

"Exactly." They clinked their glasses in agreement and emptied them.

"So, tell me, Rochester." C.C. said. He looked at her with a strange face hearing the new nickname. "What did you do to kill a day before I came along?" She asked him.

"Well, truth be told, my life was a little empty" He looked at her with a grin on his lips while he said "But now I have a hobby"

C.C. got up from the sofa and smashed her glass on the living room table.

"I loathe you." She said without looking at him

Niles got up form the sofa and mirrored her actions

"I despise you."

"Servant." She spoke out.

"Trollop." He spoke with the same tune she did.

"Bellboy." She moved closer to him and putted her hands on her hips.

"Brunette." His said gazing into her sea blue eyes until a second later hi was upon her. Kissed her with all his passion. Their tongues dueled for dominance. When the need of air came, the pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Miss Babcock." he said while I inhaled roughly.

"What?" She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I said, 'I love you'." he repeated, " I have been in love with you ever since you came through the door 20 years ago"

"Oh Niles" she caressed his cheeks "I love you too, ever since I saw you the first time when you opened the door for me. When you took my coat of and touched me for the first time."

"Oh, Miss Babcock." Niles pressed his lips to hers.

C.C. felt like she was dancing in heaven. She has always wanted to close the Niles.

Their lips parted and once again he gazed in to her blue orbs.

"I have something to tell you, Miss Babcock"

**That's just the beginning. I know its not the best English but it's not my first language. Please R&R and you'll get more **


	2. The Park

That night 2

**A/N: Hello, Hello! Thanks for you reviews on the first chapter and for favorite and follow. 3**

"What is it, Dust mop?"

Niles thought a second. He didn't know why he wanted to say something so he just said.

"Well is more a question." He paused to look into her wonderful eyes. "Would you like to go to the park with me?"

"What? Now. Are you serious?" Her confused face made Niles uncomfortable.

"What no good?" he said with a disappointed look in his eyes. C.C. noticed and quickly said

"I have to change clothes fist. It's to cold to wear this dress."

With a now bright smile on he face he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll drive you to your penthouse and while you change I need to pick up some thing at wall-mart." He lied about the last part because he could never tell her the truth.

"All right, sounds like a plan now get me home, we're going to the park at 10pm." She said and walked to the door and Niles went to pick up the car keys.

**Ncncncncncncncnc**

Niles had just dropped of C.C. at her house and was on the way to store he needed to go to. And then went back to pick C.C. up.

"Hello, Hello, Niles!" she came out form the door of her apartment building dressed in jeans and a royal blue sweatshirt.

"You look stunning." Niles had never seen her in those kind of clothes before and she had never looked so gorgeous. Well she looked gorgeous every time he saw her but in this, he was speechless.

"Niles, stop staring at me let get in the car."

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss Babcock. But you look like an angel."

"Thanks, Niles now get in the car and drive. I took a picnic basket and a blanket because I thought it would be nice." She said holding up a cute little basket with some ham sandwiches in it.

"Good ide, miss Babcock." He got in to the car and started the engine heading to central park.

"Oh, please Niles, for tonight, call me C.C."

"Okay… C.C." He gazed into her eyes as they stopped at a red light.

**Ncncncncncncnc**

In the park the put the blanket under a tree near the big lake, which was reflecting the moonlight.

"_This is perfect" _Niles thought as he took a bite of C.C.'s home made ham sandwich.

"Niles." C.C. said taking him out from his thoughts. "Why did you ask me to the park so randomly?"

_Is she getting suspicions?_ "Oh just I love to be out in the park at night. Because I don't have to see your hideous face."_ Good save, old man._

"Niles, just can we stop the insults just for tonight, you know breaking the rules a bit.** And** I if you do insult me, you will see my and on you cheek after I slap you." And with that them both laughed hard.

But the laughter ended shot after Niles got up to stand and took C.C.'s hand to help her up.

"What is it, Niles? Are you bored? You want to go?" she had a sad look on her face._ We are having so much fun must we leave so soon._

"Miss Babcock… Sorry. C.C." he got down to his knees and pulled out a block velvet box from his back pocket-which he had bought when he lied about going to wall-mart- and opened it. In there was the most beautiful diamond ring C.C. has ever seen.

"C.C. I known you almost half my life and you stole my heart the first time you walked into the Sheffield house. I thought you were the most stunning woman I've ever laid my eyes on. I have loved you ever since and I'm sorry for ever called you fat or a cow, but that's just because I could never think you'll love me back, me a simple butler with no class, and you a stunning beautiful rich high class business woman. But just an hour ago you proved me wrong. So my love, will you marry me?"

C.C. eyes were full of tears and she was almost speechless but she manages to say, " Of course I'll marry you, Butler boy!"

He but the ring on her finger and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply. The kiss felt like hours and the were so happy to be with each other in that moment. They pulled apart to breath.

"I love you, Caca."

"Love you too Rochester."


	3. That stupid Yenta

That night 3

C.C. walked into the kitchen, and Fran's eyes noticed a big shimmering diamond on her left ring finger.

"OH MY GOD, Miss Babcock, are you kiddin' me. You're getting married. For real." Her chin almost hit the floor.

"What's makes you say that? "C.C. had a chocked face.

"Your finger. It's rather hard to miss it." Val commentated while Fran was still speechless. "So how is it?"

"Non of your business!" she yelled and Fran got the ability to speak.

"Why, I wanna know who to be sorry for," She quickly changed her sentence. "I mean congratulate."

"Oh buzz of, nanny Fine you'll know eventually." And with that said she left the kitchen.

"Oy, you'd think she finally would be in a good mood, engaged and all but she'll never change."

"I thought she looked happier then ever."

"Well, Val, we all know you are not the smarted one around."

**ncncncncncncncncncncncnc **

"Hello, Hello, Maxwell." C.C. walked in to the office.

"Oh, hello C.C." Maxwell had he eyes on the contract in front of him and couldn't see the happy smile on C.C.'s lips. "How are you? And have you seen Niles since yesterday evening, he wasn't here when Fran and I came home. To think of it you weren't here either."

_Well maybe because we were the park. _"First of all I'm fine and no I haven't seen Niles since I left the house when you never came home to work as you promised." She lied. She could never let Maxwell know what happened between her and Niles until next day when they were going to tell the family about their relationship.

She sat down on the green leather sofa in the office and started to read some documents. And Niles walked in.

"Hello, old man." Maxwell said after hearing him entering. C.C. looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello Maxwell, miss Boobcock" he greeted.

"Oh, can it Hazel." She smiled and he smiled back at her.

"What do you want, Niles?" Maxwell's voice sounded a little irritating. He was a little tired of C.C. and Niles' insulting words every hour, ever day, every week.

"I want to take some hours of."

"Why's that, old man?"

"This maybe sound crazy but I want to take miss Babcock out for lunch."

The producers looked at him wide eyed.

_He is going to blow the whole thing._ C.C. was terrified that Maxwell would find out about their marriage before they go official about it.

"Well that's sound rather strange but sure you can take the day of." He looked over at C.C. who was sitting almost paralyzed. "C.C. you have been working all day. Go out with Niles and have a wonderful time."

Niles took C.C.'s hand and helped her out of the green loveseat and they walked out from the office.

"Are you insane!" She screamed in his face when they were in front of the door and Niles took their coats out form the closet.

"What, that I just want to spend some time with my fiancée?" Hi put on his coat and the helped C.C. with hers.

"No that's fine, but that you just randomly ask me out for lunch. Maxwell still thinks that we hate each other."

"Well to be honest I said that it might sound a little crazy. But-"

"No buts just let's go eat I'm hungry as hell."

**Ncncncncncncncncnncncncncnc**

"Niles, what do you know about miss Babcock getting married?" Fran said when she saw Niles walk in trough the kitchen door. He froze for a moment and Fran just sat and waited for him to answer.

"I don't know anything about it." _Hold you shit together Niles don't screw up C.C. will kill you if you tell anyone. Especially miss Fine._

He thought while preparing dinner.

"How do you know she is getting married?" He asked while chopping carrots.

"She walked in here this morning and I just noticed a beautiful ring on her left ring finger, you know the wedding band finger, and I asked her but she wouldn't say a word about it."

_She is wearing her ring in public. My C.C. is wearing the ring __**I **__gave her. Wow she must really love me, me the domestic._

He came back to reality when the beautiful woman that was the only thing he could think of, walked into the kitchen.

"Hi what's for dinner, Biles the Nutler?" Mocking him for his behavior while Elizabeth Taylor was at the Sheffield's house.

"I'm not the only one who did screw up at that occasion. And we'll be having vegetable risotto."

"Oh, my favorite." Not until now she saw Fran at the kitchen table looking like she'd seen a ghost.

"Why are you two acting nicer then normal to each other?" She asked. C.C. and Niles looked at each other. _I think we screwed up bad now._ They both thought. And then Fran said something they both feared to hear. "OH MY GOD, miss Babcock and Niles, ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

**A/N: Sorry but I like cliffhangers. Hehe see ya in chapter 4.**


	4. Time to tell them all

That night 4

C.C. ran over to Fran and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shut up would you, and if anyone finds out you wont be here to see the sun go up tomorrow! Understand?" She was furious and scared. She let her hand of Fran and looked at her very angry.

"I won't tell another soul, I promise." She looked at Niles who stood still like a statue, almost shitting his pants when C.C. walked to him.

"Did you say anything to her?" Her face was red of anger.

"No not a word, darling, not a word." While he said that she was about to slap him in the face but he took her wrist and stopped her in the last second, pulled her into a embrace to stop her violence. She pushed him of her and went up the backstairs.

**Ncncncncncncncncnncncncncnc**

"What happened down there, you're acting almost like a psychopath?" He walked to sit down on the bet next to her. She had her hands covering her face. She was crying.

"I have talked to Fran and she said 'I'll zip my mouth and throw away the key'. Does were her precise words" he said again trying to comfort her and not push her to tell him why she is sad.

"Good to keep that stupid yenta quiet." Her voice sounded weak and low "But that's not what's wrong." She paused "It's my mother."

"What did she do to you, love?"

"Yesterday evening when you went back to the mansion I called her." C.C. thought back at the moment.

_She picked up her phone to tell her family she was getting married and decided to call her mother first._

_After four signals a familiar voice said "This is B.B. Babcock to whom am I talking to?"_

"_Hi mother is me, C.C."_

"_Oh, hi my youngest how are you?"_

"_Well, I'm fine thanks. And I just called to tell you… I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She screamed out of happiness and on the other end of the line B.B. held the phone far from her ear._

"_Congratulations, my darling. Now who is the lucky man?"_

"_Mom, you know Niles, the Sheffield's butler? Well, it's him." Her voice went to a low tone afraid of her mother reaction._

"_Chastity Claire Babcock!" she screamed out of anger. "You are marrying a domestic? Have you completely lost your mind, have I never taught you nothing when you were young! Babcocks and domestics do not mix!" B.B. was furious on her daughter._

"_Mother please, calm down, he is not after our money. He love me and I love him."_

"_Well, I don't care. You are not marrying that… that… excuse for a man. For god's sake you're a Babcock. I forbid you!" Angrier then ever B.B. slammed the phone into the table next to the sofa and hung up._

"Well, you to be mother-in-law hate you." She began "Because you're a domestic."

"Then screw her." He kneed down in front of her. " C.C. darling, you know I love you and nothing, not even your mother can stop me from marrying you."

She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. He got up from the floor and without breaking the kiss he laid down in bed hovered over her.

**Ncncncncncncncncncncncncncnc**

Next morning C.C. woke up and saw that Niles wasn't next to her. She got up from bed, change clothes and took of to the kitchen. In there Niles stood in front of the stove and made scrambled eggs, her favorite breakfast.

"Hello my beauty" he greeted "You were amazing last night."

"Hello hello toilet brush, you weren't bad either. So when are we going to tell the Sheffield's about us?" She went to stand behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"I was thinking after breakfast, is that good?"

"Perfect. Do you need help with anything?"

"Yes, would you be an angle and set the table while I prepare the food?"

"Sure." She went to the cabinet and took out six pates, went to the dinning room and laid the plates perfectly. When Niles came out with the food he looked over at the table and released a little silent laugh.

"What's so funny, Butler boy?" she looked at him thought he was acting strange.

"Just happy to see you got some domestic skills, I mean the table looks perfect." And with that said he put the food into place and when over to C.C. and gave her a light kiss before he heard footsteps getting close to them. They pulled apart quickly and C.C. went to sit down at her usual chair.

"Good morning Niles, C.C." Maxwell entered the room with his children close behind. Niles started to serve them breakfast and the nasal voiced nanny came in to the room.

"Good morning everyone!" she winked at C.C. and took a seat next to Maxwell.

Under the whole meal Niles and C.C. shared looks all the time waiting to make the announcement. When the time was right C.C. went to Niles side and they both stood in front of everyone.

"Listen up, we have something we would like to tell you." Niles said and looked at his beautiful wife to be.

"We're getting married." C.C. said and put her hand out and showed her ring to the family. Maxwell almost choked on his food, Fran ran over and hugged the couple and the kids was acting like nothing unusual happened just said congratulations.

"Is this a sick prank?" Maxwell said loud and ruined the happy moment.

"No, sir this is real, I love this woman and I'll do anything to make her happy." He grabbed her waist and pushed her against him, she took him face in her hands and kissed him heatedly.

"Awwwww." The nanny and the kids smiled at their direction. The couple broke the kiss, everyone looked at a shocked Maxwell with proving looks.

"Okay, I believe you. Well, congratulations then." He got up from his chair and when to the office. C.C. followed him.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you just be happy for us?" C.C. was angry with him but didn't show.

"I'm just in chock. I mean you two hated each other less then 24 hours ago, and now you're getting married" He looked straight into C.C. eyes and he could see they were filled with love and passion. _She must really be in love._

"Maxwell, I love Niles and it was a chock to me too but when we kissed that night you and Fran were gone to se her pen pal, we confessed our love to one another and then he proposed to me, and of course I said yes"

"Good thing me and Fran stayed out a little longer then" A small quiet laugh escaped him mouth. C.C. held her hands on her stomach from a sudden ace and ran out off the office, into the bathroom and threw up. Niles herd the sound of someone throwing up when he passed the door, and knowing everyone's whereabouts, only his fiancée could be in there.

"Sweetheart, are you okay"

**As always reviews are appreciated =) hope you liked this chapter and can't wait for the next one 3 **


	5. Illness brings people closer

That night 5

**Hello hello, this is a much shorter chapter then usual cuz I just wanted to get this into the story. How much Niles care for C.C. Not the best chapter, but hope you like it anyway. As always reviews is always appreciated =) **

"Sweetheart, how are you?" He asked again after not getting an answer.

"I'm fine, maybe just something I ate wanted to get up." She opened the door and Niles gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. She looked tired and sick.

"Go up and rest I'll call a doctor."

"But I have work to do." She tried to get away but he took a grip of her arm and lifted her of the floor and carried her up the stairs into his room.

"What are you doing? I have to work, I feel fine." She tried once again escape from him but he hold her tight to his body so it was impossible. He putted her down on his bed and tucked her in.

"I'll call the doctor and see if he can make a house call."

"It's not necessary like I said, I'm fine just some food that wanted to get out, no doctor needed." With that she picked up a script from the nightstand she had left there the day before and started to read.

Niles gave up and went to call the doctor.

**Ncncncncncncncncnc**

Niles heard doorbell and when to open it.

"Hello, I'm doctor Croll, I'm here to look at Chastity Claire Babcock she had been throwing up?" the doctor wore a typical white robe and had a statoscope around his neck and had a doctor bag in his left hand.

"She's upstairs this way doctor." The doctor followed him up the stairs. C.C. was now sleeping. She looked so innocent. Dr. Croll walked to sit next to her.

"Try to wake her up while I prepare for the tools." Dr. Croll walked to put his bag on the butler's desk.

"Honey wake up the doctor is here to check on you" She didn't move and inch and he tried again "Wake up, please."

She finally opened the eyes and looked at him with a little angry eyes

" I told you not to call a doctor and don't wake me up when I'm finally sleeping, toilet breath." She got into a sitting position and Niles took a part of her hair and placed it behind her ear.

"You two look cute together" Dr. Croll commented seeing them gaze into eat others eyes. He went to the bed and took out his hand and shook it with C.C.'s. "Hi miss Babcock, I'm Doctor Croll, I'm going to see why you are throwing up"

"I'm fine, but if you really have to go ahead." C.C. kissed Niles hand and took it from her face. He got up from his place next to C.C. and Dr. Croll occupied it.

"I'm afraid Mr. Brightmore have to go out and wait." Niles nodded and went out. He walked down the stairs and into the office where Maxwell sat and looked confused. He heard Niles enter and looked up at him

"Hello Niles, do you know what happened to C.C.? She just ran out of here an hour ago and she hasn't come back yet."

"Yes she is in my room, she was throwing up and I got worried so I called a doctor. He with her now." Maxwell nodded and looked back at the contract in front of him. Niles walked out of the office and into the kitchen and started with the food when Dr. Croll came town.

"Well, Mr. Brightmore it seem like C.C. had an allergic reaction. Can you tell me what she ate yesterday?"

"Of course we had chicken with some sage sauce and after that some strawberry cheesecake."

"Then I think that meal was the cause of the throwing up, she is allergic to sage." Niles just stood on his spot and didn't say anything so the doctor left the kitchen. Niles felt so bad, he made his fiancée sick, and he could never forgive himself. Tears were now filling he eyes. He when up the backstairs, into his room, where C.C. was lying in bed reading a book. She saw the tears.

"What is it Dust Buster, got something in your eyes?"

"Honey I'm so sorry I made you ill." He walked up to the bed and lied down next to her.

"You didn't make me ill, you just didn't know I was allergic." She caressed his cheek and looked into his beautiful, tear filled eyes. "Sweetie, please don't cry, see I'm still alive."

Niles took her into an embrace and pressed her as much as I could against him. Her lips crashed onto his and they shared a kiss of passion. It felt like forever and Niles wouldn't let go of her. When the need for air came they slowly pulled apart.

"I'll never hurt you again, my beautiful witch."


	6. Mother in-law

That Night 6

**Hello hello, thanks for reading and haven't lost interest so far =) as always rewievs are appreciated. Here is chapter 6 everyone, hope you like. **

"Niyules, someone is knocking on the door." Fran screamed with her annoying nasal voice.

"Oh thank you, Miss Fine. I'd be lost without you." Niles walked up to the door and opened it. There stood someone he haven't seen before. He was wearing a brown blazer and a white dress shirt tucked into his blazer matching dress pants. "And who are you?" Niles asked the strange man.

"I'm Noel Babcock, I'm here to visit my baby sister C.C." The man answers.

"Oh, okay, she didn't say you'd come. I'll go fetch her wait here."

Niles came back with C.C. a minute later. Her eyes got bigger. She hadn't called him or contacted him at all. And now he was standing in front of her.

"Noel, what a surprise what are you doing her?" She went to hug him.

"Mother wanted me to visit. She said the strangest thing, that you were getting married."

C.C. went to stand next to Niles.

"Yeah, well Noel, meet you soon-to-be brother in-law." Niles putted he hand on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Well, she didn't lie that's for sure, I'm happy for you sis." He was in total shock state, he couldn't move.

"Noel, are you okay." C.C. walked up to him took his arm and lead him to the sofa to sit down. "I know this might be a chock but yeah me and Niles are getting married, and tell mother that she's not invited to the wedding."

"Mother will kill you. You know what she says. Babcocks and domestics don't mix." Noel said who was now back on earth.

"I don't care about her and her stories. I fact some Babcocks can mix with butlers I mean I did."

"C.C. look behind you." Noel said nervously and pointed at her. C.C. turned around and there were her mother B.B. She jumped into Niles arms as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Hello Chastity, Noel, Servant." B.B. greeted.

"Mother! What a surprise. And by the way he's name is Niles." C.C. said with anger in her voice. B.B. walked closer to her and Niles, she took C.C.'s hand and dragged her away from Niles.

"You are not marrying that excuse for a man and that's that!" B.B. screamed into her daughters face. She turned around and walked towards Niles, dug her finger into his chest and made him walk backwards till his back hit a wall. "Take back your proposal this instants."

"NEVER!"

"Mother let him go." C.C. screamed and tried to push her mother away from Niles. B.B. let go of Niles and turned to C.C. and slapped her in the face so hard that she fell to the floor.

"C.C.!" Noel and Niles screamed. Noel went to help his sister and Niles went to B.B. whom had a big smile on her face.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"What's all the screaming?" Maxwell walked into the room.

"B.B. Babcock is here, sir. She hurt C.C. and threatened me." Maxwell noticed C.C. on the floor, her head in her brother's lap.

"Get out of my house!" Maxwell pointed at the door and looked at B.B. She held her head high and walked up to the door and went out.

"Are you okay C.C.?" Maxwell asked and sat down on the floor next to Noel.

"Yeah, just a little headache I'm fine." She tried to stand on her own but she almost fell. Niles lifted her from the floor, into his arm and carried her upstairs.

"How could she do that to you?" Niles was about to cry.

"She just wants to protect the Babcock family name. Where, to her, no domestic is allowed. It's almost like a privet club." C.C. was no sitting in Niles bed and his arms wrapped around her.

"But what living creature hits her daughter?"

"She does, apparently."

"Well, now I know for sure that my mother-in-law hate my guts."

"Don't take it personal. She hates everyone." And with that she let out a little laugh.

**Ncncncncncncncncncncncncnc**

"Hello mother how are you?" Niles was sitting in the kitchen and talked to his mother back in England.

"I'm fine my son, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine too thanks. Mother what are you doing next week."

"Nothing special my son, why."

"I decided to come visit you and I'm bringing a friend."

"Oh, how lovely, now who might this friend of your be?"

"Well mom, I'm bringing C.C. Babcock." He paused." My fiancée." There was no answer on the other end. "Mother are you there."

"MY SON IS GETTING MARRIED!" She screamed. Niles pulled the phone away from his ear. When she was back from her celebrating she said. "Wait a minute. Is it the C.C. Babcock whose life you're making a living hell?"

"Yes mom, but not anymore. I'll promise you'll love her."

"Let's hope my son. Well then, see you next week."

"We'll do bye mommy." Niles hung up and in that second C.C. walked in.

"Who was that?" She asked and stole a little kiss from him.

"My mother, she can't wait to meet you."

"Your mother. Is she coming to visit?" She took a sip of water.

"No my witch, we're going to England."

C.C. spit out the water over Niles. "What do you mean we? When?"

"Next week. I told her we were coming and please say you'll come or you'll crush her heart." He wiped the spit water of his face.

"Sure I'd love to meet my in-laws but I have to talk to Maxwell first. You know we have a play coming up?"

"Yes of course daring, go talk to him. And by the way, I want to surprise my mother so we'll leave tomorrow morning, is that all right?" He pulled on is puppy eye face and she could never say no to those eyes.

"Oh all right, but I have to bring some work."

"Fine by me as long as you're with me. Love you." He hugged her.

"Love you too. And thanks for helping my brother with my mother today. You know he only came because she knew I would never let her in so she used Noel as some kind of cover."

"I know sweetie. I just pray to God that you aren't going to be like her anytime soon."

"I'll never ever be like her." He pulled her into a kiss.

"Let's forget that and go pack for tomorrow."

"All right see you in the morning. When is the flight?"

"Nine in the morning. And we're flying from the JFK airport."

"Okay, pick me up at eight."

"Will do baby doll." He pulled her into another kiss.

**Know it was kinda short but next chapter will be longer (I hope), England here we come!**


	7. The Brightmores

That Night chapter 7

**A/N. Finally, chapter 7. It's been like a week since the last one. First reason is school. I had like 3 big things that needed to be done. And the other one, I wanted to do a longer chapter.**

**Third thing. I this story a character named Wendy will come in. She is loosely based on my friend whom wanted to be included in my story and this was the only way. With nothing more to say enjoy chapter 7 and please, read, love, review.**

"_The next flight to Heathrow airport takes of in 30 minutes." _The voice filled the airport.

"Come on, Rubbermaid." C.C. said holding on to his arm and made him follow.

"Take it easy, witch, you're hurting me"

They ran over to gate 15 when it was 5 minutes to boarding. They showed their tickets and got into the plane. C.C. got a window seat.

"I've never seen a airplane take of before I always sit in the middle." She was nervous. She hated to fly especially the take of and landing.

"Well honey, it's rather amazing. Everything gets smaller and then you're over the clouds" C.C. took Niles' hand and held it tight.

The plane was now on the runway ready to take of. C.C. held Niles so hard that it almost stopped the blood flow in his hand.

About eight hours later they landed at Heathrow airport.

C.C. was a sleep on Niles' shoulder.

"Hey wake up Sleeping Ugly." He slapped her playfully on her arm and her eyes slowly opened. "We're here now"

She raised her head fast and looked through the window.

"Wow, England is beautiful."

The got up from the seats and of the plane. Went to take their bags and hailed a cab. Niles gave the driver the address to his parents.

They arrived to a little house on the countryside. The house was painted in red and surrounded by a big field. The house also had a little porch and on the porch C.C. saw an older woman stroking a cat. The woman saw Niles and C.C. and stared to run towards them.

"Niles!" She screamed and hugged him as if her live depended on it. She finally let go and Niles breathed heavily.

"And you must be C.C." She hugged her too but no so hard.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Brightmore." C.C. tried to brake from her embrace.

"Don't be so formal, call me Marie." She let go of C.C., took Niles and C.C.'s arms and dragged them to the house. "Joseph they're here!" Marie screamed to her husband once they were in the house. Joseph was sitting in the kitchen and read a newspaper when they came in.

"Hello son." He looked up from the paper, his eyes got wider while he looked at C.C. "Wow, good catch son."

C.C. blushed "Hello Mr. Brightmore, I'm C.C. Babcock." Joseph walked up to her and took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"Call me Joseph. We're family after all."

"Well, good that you came when you did dinner is almost ready." Marie interrupted. They all go seated and after five minutes they were all eating, in silence. Marie broke the silence by asking.

"So, my son how did you two lovebirds get together?"

"You know, we've know each other for 20 years, right?"

"Yes of course in every letter you write about her." Marie said. C.C. blushed._ He has been writing about me. Cute. _She thought.

Marie continued. "But how did you get together, as a couple."

"Well, we were a little drunk." He paused. "Then we called each others names, one thing let to another and we kissed."

"Oh, how cute." Marie commented.

"So C.C. are you happy with Niles?" Joseph who had been silent for a couple of minutes asked.

"Yes, of course I am. Couldn't be happier." She answered and took Niles had in hers under the table.

"Are you pregnant?" Joseph asked again in normal tone as if the question was like any other normal topic.

After hearing the word 'pregnant' she nearly choked on her food.

"Dad!" Niles said and looked at him almost angry. "Isn't that an inappropriate question?"

"Not at all." Joseph responded.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" C.C. got up from her chair and walked out of the kitchen and headed to the bathroom.

"Joseph! I can't believe you." Marie yelled at her husband.

"It's okay mother. And to answer your question she is not pregnant." _I think. _

"Are you sure son?"

"He is sure I'm not pregnant." C.C. was back in the kitchen and walked over to her place next to Niles.

"I'm very sorry C.C. dear, but my husband have always been like this. Asking deep and inappropriate questions." She gazed into her husband eyes and he could see anger.

"It's alright." C.C. continued to eat.

"So C.C." Joseph said again. "What does C.C. stand for?" He looked over at Marie. "Was that an okay question?"

" C.C. stands for Chastity Claire. And now you know why I prefer C.C. more." She happily answered.

"Oh, Chastity is a wonderful name." Marie said with a loving voice.

"Thanks."

They ate a little more in comfortable silent. Then a little girl walked in. She had long wavy blonde hair, most of it covered her face, and she wore a cute little white dress and had a teddy bear in her left hand.

"Marie, I'm tired. Could you put me to bed?" The little girl said.

"Of course, Wendy." She walked up to Wendy and took her hand.

The group was now sitting in the living room when Marie came down.

"So who is she?" C.C. asked.

"Wendy. Her parent died in a plane crash. Since then she has been living here."

"That's horrible. But she looked comfortable around you." Niles said.

"We don't know if she likes it here, she is very antisocial. She has only been here for two weeks and the only thing she does is drawing or reading."

"Poor girl, I maybe have something that well make her happy." C.C. said.

**Ncncncncncncncncncncncncncnc**

After the talk in the living room ended the clock was almost midnight so they decided to go to bed.

C.C. and Niles was sleeping in Niles' old room. The blue painted walls were covered with random posters. On his drawer he had a trophy from a talent show in school.

"What's the trophy for, Butler Boy?"

"I came first place in my school's talent show. I sang."

"Oh, really, you can sing."

"Yes my dear witch, but not tonight. Look what I found." He showed her a little piece of paper. "It's a poem I wrote in 9th grade. Well not so much of a poem, more like loving words. I promised to myself to only read it to the one I truly love."

He and C.C. sat down on the bed; she looked at him and smiled when he started to read.

"My love for you is stronger then everything in the world. I love you with all my heart, and when I have you it won't tear apart. We are like two pieces of a puzzle that finally found each other among the mass and connected. I love you. And everyday I thank god for putting a beautiful angel on earth, just for me."

Niles saw tears in her eyes. "Don't' cry honey, please." He leaned forward and hugged her.

"That's the most beautiful and loving thing anyone has ever said to me." She cried into his shoulders.

He lifted up her face from his shoulder and putted his lips onto hers. She responded and deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I love you, C.C." He said

"I love you to, Niles." She responded and they kissed again.

**Ncncncncncncncncncncncnc**

Niles woke up early that morning. He looked at C.C. whom was sleeping beautifully next to him. He didn't want to wake her up, so he carefully got up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom.

He went into the tiny kitchen and saw Marie and Joseph preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, son." Joseph greeted.

"Did you sleep well?" Marie asked.

"I had a good night sleep, thank you." Niles responded.

"Were is Chastity?" Marie asked and placed the breakfast on the kitchen table.

"She's still asleep, I didn't want to wake her up."

"Good, we have something we would like to give you and she can't know yet." Marie walked to sit down and Niles sat on the chair next to her.

"We really like Chastity, she is a good woman and we would love you give her these." She took a small velvet box out of her pocket. She opened the box and in there were two rose gold rings with five small diamonds. "These are my grandmothers old wedding ring and engagement ring."

Niles looked down at them, and then at his mother, he gave her a big hug. "She'll love them, thank you."

C.C. had just walked up from bed and went into the living room. She saw Wendy whom was drawing something. "Hi Wendy. I'm C.C."

"Hello." Wendy said not looking up from her paper.

"I heard you like the theater." Wendy looked up at C.C. "Well, I'm a Broadway producer, so if you would like to talk sometime I'd love to."

"Well." She paused looking down again. "My favorite play is coming up soon."

"I can take you to it, promise." C.C. took Wendy's face in her hands and made her look at her. Wendy got up room her seat on the floor and up to the sofa where C.C. sat and hugged her. C.C. hugged back.

The Brightmore family stood by the doorframe and looked at them.

"She'll make a beautiful mother someday, my son." Joseph said.

"Oh yes she will." Niles said with a big smile on his face. "Yes she will."


	8. Bonding

That Night chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This includes pre and post chapters. I don't own the beautiful C.C. Babcock or the very handsome Niles the butler. But Wendy is mine =) **

**Enjoy. Read, love, review. 3**

"Hello." Niles walked into the living room where C.C. and Wendy sheared a hug. Wendy let go of C.C. and sat back down on the floor. Niles sat down on the sofa next to C.C. and gave her a hug. "What did you two talk about?"

"Aunt C.C. is taking me to the theater to see my favorite play." Wendy said with a big smile.

"That's right, she is coming with us to London tomorrow and we can see it all three together." C.C. said.

"That's wonderful, I'd love to come with you."

"Breakfast is ready." Marie said looking out from the kitchen door.

At breakfast they planed the trip to London and talked about the play they were going to see. The rest of the day Wendy and C.C. spend a lot of time reading, drawing and talking about C.C. job on Broadway together. And later at night Wendy wanted C.C. to put her to bed.

"Could you read me a good-night-story?" Wendy said while C.C. was about to leave the room.

"Of course sweetie, which one?" C.C. turned around and walked to sit down on the edge of the bed. Wendy took a book that had been lying under her pillow.

"Cinderella." Wendy gave C.C. the book and she started to read. Half through the book Wendy fell asleep in C.C. lap, and C.C., whom was very tired after a day with the kid, also fell asleep in Wendy's bed.

Meanwhile, in the living room the Brightmores was talking.

"I've never seen Wendy so happy since you came to visit." Marie commentated.

"Yeah, she and C.C. have really bonded. Speaking of the witch where is she?" Niles asked.

"I don't now she went to put Wendy to bed, but that was about and hour ago."

"I'll go check on them." Niles got up from the sofa and walked to Wendy's room.

He knocked on the door but got no answer. He opened the door quietly, he saw C.C. seeping with Wendy in her lap whom was also sleeping. He stood by the door and looked at the beautiful scene in front of him._ She'll be a wonderful mother._ He thought. A minute later he walked over to the bed and lifted Wendy's head and putted her on the pillow. He looked at C.C., she was in deep sleep and he didn't want to wake her up. So he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his old room and putted her to bed. He tucked her in and kissed the crown of her head and went out.

C.C. woke up next morning and looked at the clock. 8:30 am. She had been sleeping for a good 8 hours at least. She was alone; she heard Niles' voice from the kitchen talking to Marie. She got up and walked in the direction of his voice.

"Hello, hello." She greeted and hugged Niles whom was preparing breakfast.

"Hi sleepyhead, would you mind go tell Wendy it's breakfast? She is still sleeping." Niles said.

"Sure." She walked out of the kitchen and into Wendy's room. She nocked on the door to see if Wendy would react, but she didn't. "Hey, sleepy." C.C. walked over to her bed and took some of Wendy's hair from her face. She opened her eyes and said softly: "Good morning, Aunt C.C."

"Morning sweetie. It's breakfast time, we need to eat before we leave to London." C.C. said while giving Wendy a hug.

"Ok, I'll just change clothing and I'll be right with you."

"Alright, just so you know we leave at 10:30." She said and walked out of the room.

Some minutes later, everyone sat around the table eating and talking about the plans they have made. Time flied and it was time to leave. A cab was waiting for them outside. They said goodbye and the cab drove them to the capital of England.

"There is the theater." Wendy said loud and pointed at the building outside the cab window. The cab stopped and they got out. They got into the theater building and Wendy's eyes got big.

"This place is big." Wendy admired the big entrance room.

"The stage is even bigger." C.C. said. Wendy took C.C.'s and Niles' hands and dragged them over to show their tickets and get to the seats.

"Aren't you a strong little girl?" Niles commented. Wendy was sitting between the blue-eyed blond adults and held their hand in hers from start to end.

"What are we going to do about Wendy?" Marie asked Joseph as they were drinking afternoon tea outside.

"I don't know she'll be heartbroken when Chastity and Niles leaves." Joseph answered and sipped on his tea.

"Yeah, I know, she and Chastity has really bonded, almost like sisters."

"Or…. Like mother and daughter." Joseph said like he wanted to prove a point.

"What are you saying, Love?" Marie looked at her husband wide-eyed.

"Maybe, we can make Wendy adoptive child to Chastity and Niles. I mean we have all the adoption papers we just have to set their names instead of ours. And tell her social caretaker that she is moving to New York."

"We have to talk to Chastity and Niles first, we can't just say 'here take Wendy home with you she's yours'. What if they don't want to?"

"You're right we'll talk to them this evening when the little girl is asleep."

"That play was the best thing ever! Thanks aunt C.C." Wendy said while sitting in the ice cream parlor and stuffed her face with ice cream.

"You don't have to thank me, dear. Niles was also in on this." C.C. responded. Niles took her hand in his and caressed it with is thumb.

"Yeah, but it was all your idea in the first place." They shared a light kiss on the lips and continued to eat the cold ice cream.

After they finished the ice cream, they went out shopping. Wendy bought cute little dresses. Some had little daisies and other flowers and some were completely Babcock style, a little more sophisticated style. Wendy looked like a miniature on C.C. in them. On that day Niles and Wendy had now a strong bond and she was like a little sister to her. Later in on the day, almost evening, when it became darker outside, Wendy begged them to go on a ride in London eye.

"Please, Uncle Niles. Can we please go on a ride in London eye?" she was jumping up and down while holding his arm.

"Yes, Niles please." C.C. mirrored Wendy's move and did the same while holding his other arm.

"Okay, fine I give up. Just stop jumping, you're killing my arms."

Wendy and C.C. stopped and hugged him instead, "Thank you." They said at the same time and laughed.

"Wow, this city is beautiful from up here Especially with all the lights glowing in the dark." C.C. said. Niles was holing her with one hand around her waist and his other arm on Wendy's shoulder.

"Yes it is, thank you for talking me into this."

"Our pleasure. " Wendy looked at C.C. and smiled. C.C. smiled back.

Back on earth, they hailed a cab to drive them back to Niles parents. Wendy and C.C. fell asleep half way there, and Niles never took his eyes from the cute picture in front of him.

They arrived to the house at 10:47pm and Joseph came to the cab to carry Wendy to her bed, while Niles woke up C.C.

The four adults sat in the living room and talking about the day when Marie chose to bring up 'the Wendy matter'.

"Chastity, Niles." Marie said with a soft tone after second of silence. "We would like to discuss something important with you…. It's about Wendy." She took their hands in hers.

"What is it maman?" Niles sounded worried.

"Well, when you were gone me and your mother were talking about how Wendy has really bonded with you these couple of days. And it would be hard on her when you leave." Joseph cut in.

"Meaning…" C.C. said waiting for the point.

"Meaning," Marie continued. "We want her to be happy. So we wanted to ask you if you would like to be her adoptive parents?"

C.C. chin was down at the floor and Niles eyes got wider then ever.

"We have all the papers here and we just have to talk to her caretaker that she'll be moving to New York." Marie said.

"We would love to." C.C. said happily. Niles, still with wide eyes looked at her.

"Are you sure, Love?"

"More than ever. I love Wendy like she was my daughter, so I'd be happy to take care of the and watch her grow." She looked at Niles as if he was insane. _Who dose he thing I am, just because I'm the bitch of Broadway doesn't mean that I actually adore this child. Well it's official, marriage have made me soft._

"I'll go get the papers." Joseph got out of the room and into his office. A minute later he was back with a document and a pen. "Sign here" He said pointing at the paper.

The papers were signed and Marie had called her caretaker.

"Wendy is now officially yours." Marie said hanging up the phone.

C.C. jumped into Niles arms and kissed him passionately and long "Awwwww" came from, now, Wendy's grandparents.


	9. Back in New York

That Night chapter 9

**A/N. Hello hello, long time no seen. This chapter may be the shortest but I had to make it move forward. Well, read love review and I'll see you soon**

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a mother. Well, not technical but still, this is amazing." C.C. showed nothing but happiness.

"There is another thing we would like to tell you to." Marie said while Niles tried to calm down his fiancée.

"What, what?" C.C. was still full of happy energy.

"We would like you to have the wedding here in England. There is a little chapel down the country road we thought was perfect." Joseph answered.

"Oh dad, we would love to." Niles pulled his parents and C.C. into a group hug.

"I've always wanted to have my wedding in a little chapel with only close friends and family." C.C. kissed Joseph on the cheek.

They talked a little more until they noticed that C.C. had fallen asleep.

"Guess the happy energy was like a sugar rush." Marie laughed.

"Well it's time to go to bed anyway." Niles said and took C.C. in his arms and carried her the bedroom. "Good night maman, dad."

"Night my son and daughter in-law." Joseph loved to say that, he though Niles never would have been married.

**Ncncncncncncncncnc **

Next morning they woke up by Wendy's voice and someone jumping up and down I their bed.

"Wake up, wake up. We need to pack."

C.C.'s and Niles' eyes flew opened as they here the word 'we'.

"Did Marie and Joseph tell you that you're moving with us to New York?" C.C. took Wendy's arm and dragged her down to sit.

"Yes, mom. She did and I'm so happy. Come on we need to pack." Wendy ran out of the room and Niles looked at C.C. and tilted his head. "You didn't react."

"React to what?"

"She called you mom…"

"She did? Guess I'm not an aunt anymore." She smiled and they got up from bed to pack.

**Ncncncncncncncncnc**

The front porch was now full of suitcases. Everyone was hugging and saying goodbye. Five minutes later the cab, which was going to drive them to the airport, came and they jumped in.

On the plane Wendy was sitting in between her new parents. She was more scared then C.C. to fly, because of what happened to her late parents. She squeezed both their hand as hard as she could and closed her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Wendy. Don't you worry we'll get to New York in a few hours. You go ahead and sleep." C.C. calmed her down.

"Okay, mom." Wendy closed her eyes and feel asleep after a couple of seconds.

"Now did you hear that? She called you mom again." Niles whispered.

"Of course I heard. She is my daughter, I hear everything she say." C.C. had a big smile on her face.

After a couple of hours the plane landed on the JFK airport. Niles carried a sleeping Wendy trough the airport and into a cab which drove them to the Sheffield mansion.

"Niles is home." A nasal voice said loud when they came trough the door. The Sheffield family ran into the den to greet them.

"Who's that?" Grace asked and pointed at the still sleeping child in C.C. embrace.

"This is Wendy. Our daughter." Niles said with a big grin.

"Your what!" Maxwell said.

"Our adoptive daughter, Maxwell." C.C. said.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." Fran went to hug Niles.

"Where are we?" Wendy woke up and her eyes observed the place.

"Wendy this is the Sheffield family and their nanny." Niles explained.

"Hi, I'm Fran and this is Grace, Maggie, Brighton and Mr. Sheffield." Fran introduced the family.

"Actually my name is Maxwell nice to meet you Wendy." He took Wendy's hand and shook it.

Wendy jumped down on the floor and held C.C. arm tight.

"She is very shy but she'll talk to you soon." Niles said and began to walk up the stair with the suitcases.

A few weeks went and Wendy was now good friend with the Sheffield's. Everything was almost perfect until an investor came to the house and almost broke the harmony forever.


	10. A jealous man

That Night chapter 10

**A/N: Not the best chapter but I tried.**

"Hi, I'm Denis Bower. I'm here to see C.C. Babcock. I'm a investor of Sheffield-Babcock productions new play." A tall man said when Niles opened the door.

"Alright, follow me." Niles said politely.

They walked into the office, where C.C. sat on the green leather armchair.

"Oh, hello Mr. Bower. Take a seat and we'll talk in a second." She said shook his hand and fixed some paper. "So let's talk about the play." She said when she was finished.

"Yes well, I was thinking about investing 500 000 dollars. I really like the story and I think everything looks perfect."

She thought she would fait. _Oh my god, if I let him go Maxwell will kill me._

"That's wonderful." She said happily. "Now is there anything you would like to change." She looked down at the script in case he wanted to change something.

"Your mind." He muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" She raised her head to look at him.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" He asked.

"Work or personal?"

"Just a night out, you and me. For fun" She simply said.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She looked down at the papers again.

"Why not." He said concerned.

She got up from the chair and walked to stand in front of him, which made him rose to his feet. "I'm a married woman, I can't go out unless it's work and only talk about work."

"But you are such a beautiful woman. I just can't resist you." And with that he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. Then he kissed her. She tried to brake from his embrace and kiss but his other hand was on the back of her head, making it impossible to move.

Right then they heard something crash to the floor. Denis let C.C. go when he heard the sound and C.C. slapped him in the face.

"Why did you do that?" She yelled at him.

"You are a such wonderful, sexy woman. I couldn't resist."

C.C. looked down on the floor behind her, a silver tray and spilled tea.

"Oh My God." She mouthed and ran out of the office.

"Niles." She screamed when she walked into the kitchen.

"He is not here. What happened?" Fran said.

"Oh, I'll tell you later. Where is he?"

"I think he is in his room or out shopping for groceries."

"Okay, thanks." C.C. ran up the back stairs and knocked on Niles' door. "Open up."

No answer.

"Open up." She knocked again. Still silence.

"I'll come in." She quickly opened the door. No Niles.

She ran back down and into the office were Maxwell now where talking to Denis.

"Have you seen Niles? I need to find him now." She asked Maxwell.

"No. But I heard the font door close so my guess is he went out." Maxwell answered

Denis was checking C.C. out, and I made her really uncomfortable.

"And what are you looking at." She snapped and pointed a finger into his chest. "I'm a married woman, I'm a mother. You will never tough me again. You hear!" She was furious. He was chocked and wide eyed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"You looked at me like a dog looks at meat. I want you out of this play and my life. Now go out." She yelled and pointed at the door.

He walked out of the office door, scared like a little child. And when he was out of the house Maxwell lost is:

"What are you thinking? He was investing a large amount of money and you…" He was too angry to find the right word. "You… Bitch let him go." He froze when I heard what he called her. He though she would hurt him, scream at him. But she just turned and walked out the door. She could deal with Maxwell later. Right now all she wanted was to be alone.

**Ncncncncncncncncnc**

Niles was sitting in the middle of central park. It's been his escape place as long as he can remember. And it was so beautiful in the middle of autumn.

_Why did she do that to me? Don't she love me? She does. Right?_

His thought were interrupted when is saw the newspaper read by the man next to him. The headline was:_ Broadway producer married to the help._ First he thought Maxwell was marrying miss Fine. But then he would know, Maxwell tells Niles everything when it comes to love and Fran_. _No this must be about him and C.C.

"Excuse me can a borrow you paper?" He asked politely to the man next to him.

"Of course sir. Here you are." He handed the paper over to Niles and then looked at him. "Hey, you look familiar. Where have I seen you before?" He paused to think. "Oh, I know you're in the paper. You wont be happy about this." He said and walked away leaving Niles to read alone.

Her read the first words on page 16, which was, as he thought, about him and his fiancée.

_The successful co owner of Sheffield/Babcock productions, Miss C.C. Babcock, is marrying the help. That's right she is marrying so beneath her. The Sheffield's butler is the 'lucky' man. Was she so desperate? _

Niles just stared at the paper, to angry to continue reading._ I am a butler, so what? Love is blind and does not care about class. But what I witnessed today maybe it cares about money._ He remembered his blonde love in the arms of another man. Kissing.

He put the paper in the trashcan and continued walking trough the park.

**Ncncncncncncncncnc**

"Ah, Niles there you are. We were so worried." Fran said when he walked into the Sheffield mansion.

"Hi Fran, how was your day with the kids."

"It was wonderful. Wendy and Grace loved the movie and then we did some shopping. How as your day."

"Not so good. I've been out to clear my mind and before that, well let's just say I saw something horrible." He fought back the tears. "Now where is my little princess?"

"C.C. took Wendy to the penthouse. My guess is she's there."

"Thanks." He left the house quickly and hailed for a cab.

When he arrived home C.C. and Wendy was watching the movie 'Out of Africa'. C.C.'s favorite. And when Wendy heard the door close she turned to him and jumped out the sofa.

"Dad, you're home. Where have you been?" She jumped up in his arms and hugged him.

"I've just been out in central park for a little walk that's all."

"Wendy why don't you go to your room I need to speak with dad." C.C. said with a serious tone. Wendy obeyed and walked away. Niles walked to the sofa to sit next to his love.

"I don't want to talk about it. I knew you could never love me and want to marry a rich guy. I understand." He looked away from her gaze.

"What are you talking about I love you with all my heart. I know you saw Denis and me but let me explain. He kissed me and I tried to pull back but his was so strong and then you came in. I went after you and you were gone. Then later I confronted him, I said I love you and that he could go to hell and then Maxwell called me a bitch. She paused. "But that's the price to pay when you scare away an investor." She had a tear in her eyes.

"Oh, honey I'm sorry." He took her hand in his. "No man can ever resist you. Know why he kissed you. And Maxwell could rot in hell for calling you that. Only I can do that, my insane beautiful little witch." He kissed her." Wendy come her and let's watch the movie."

Wendy came out of her room. Now the little family was together and happy. But not for long…


	11. Wedding Bells

That Night chapter 11

**A/N. Omg feels like ages ago though it's just been like what? A week. Anyway here is chapter 11 for you. Wedding time! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter and as always leave a review. I want to know what you think about it and if there is something I should change. =) Enjoy.**

Almost a year went by and the wedding was just in a couple days. They have gone to England to make the wedding plans. Right now Marie and her soon to be daughter in-law was out dress shopping in a little vintage store outside of London.

"Chastity, come over here. Doesn't this look stunning." Marie said holing up a cute cream colourde dress. C.C. walked over to Marie, she nodded, and took the dress with her into a dressing room. Later she came out and the dress looked absolutely breath-taking. It was hugging her curves beautifully and at the bottom it was a little looser.

"This is it. I love this one." C.C. said. Later they paid for the dress and where now sitting in a little bakery, dinking coffee and eating cake.

"So, the chapel is ready for the ceremony tomorrow and the reception will be on our land outside the house. Am I right?" Marie sipped her coffee while talking about the moment she have been waiting for her whole life, her son's wedding.

"That's right the wedding is this Saturday which is in two days. I'm so exited." C.C. took a piece of cake.

"So am I, daring. So am I."

Back at the Brightmore house Joseph was playing with Wendy and Niles was calling a wedding caterer agency. After he hung up the phone he said:

"Well, everything is set until Saturday. I can't wait." The happy tone in his voice made both Wendy and Joseph smile. They were also waiting for the big day.

**Ncncncncncncncncnc**

On Friday everyone was preparing for the wedding. C.C. went out to London by her self; she said it was a big secret surprise. While in the Brightmore house they welcomed the Fine- Sheffield clan to England.

Friday night was the most all cosy and the family was sitting in the living room watching Marie and Joseph's old wedding movie. They were laughing about how ridicules fashion was at that time. And a couple of 'awww's were coming every now and then. The clock was almost midnight when they decided to go to bed.

Around 3am Niles woke up with a strange feeling. He felt…regret.

But why, and for what? He decided to go out and clear his head. He went out of bed tried not to wake C.C., walked to the hallway and grabbed his coat and went out. He walked down to the river; he always went there when he needed to think. Walking along the river he thought about why he had that strange feeling. Maybe it was because of the wedding. But why regret marrying the love of his life? He decided to walk back to the house. He needed to talk to C.C.

The morning came and when C.C. waked up, Niles was already awake.

"Good morning Handy Wipe." She leaned to hug him.

"Morning Witch." She could hear the he was concerned and tired.

"What's wrong?" She said worried.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

He took her hand in his and caressed the top with his thumb. "Around 3am I woke up and had a strange feeling. I felt regret, but I don't know why. So I went out to my 'thinking place' and thought that I don't deserve you…" He trailed of.

"What makes you say that? I love you for god's sake." She raised her voice.

"It just, all these years you've said that I'm just a domestic and pathetic excuse for a man. So I just thought if you want to leave me do it now, before it's to late." He went quiet.

"It's our wedding day for crying out loud. Now get dressed and I'll see you at the ceremony." She kissed his forehead and jumped out of bed.

**Ncncncncncncncncnc**

Fran, Maggie, Gracie, Wendy, D.D. and Sylvia were all together happily helping C.C. with her appearance. Maggie and D.D. fixed her hair and Fran did her make-up. C.C. could not believe what she was thinking, giving permission to let nanny Fine do her make-up. But it turned out good after all. Ten minutes left 'til the ceremony they were all done.

"Miss Babcock you look fabulous. I wish my wedding day would come soon. But you know Mister Sheffield, running from commitment." Fran let out a nasal laugh.

"Thank you so much for the help." C.C. turned her head to Fran and whispered in her ear: "Could you run and get me some water I feel a little nauseous."

Fran went to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water. As they all sat there having a small conversation, B.B. Babcock, the devil herself came in to talk to her daughter.

"Chastity darling, are you sure about this?" She greeted her daughter.

"Hello mother, nice to see you too." Her voice had a hint of sarcasm. "And yes I'm pretty sure."

"As long as you're not pregnant I'm fine with this." She turned around to walk away but C.C. stopped her.

"What's it for you of I'm pregnant?"

"Well, first of all that… man is tramping all over the Babcock family name. And I don't want a domestic little child giving us bad reputations to the family."

C.C.'s face was red of anger. "Then I have good news for you. I'm taking his name and you don't have to be ashamed of me anymore."

"I was never ashamed of you Chastity dear." B.B. tried convincing C.C. with a little sweetness in her voice.

"Oh yeah right. Since the moment I was born you didn't care for me. When you were a drunk mean bitch when I was little you'd always hit me and was angry at me for no reason, while you didn't do anything to D.D. and Noel." She was about go and do something to B.B. but Fran and Sylvia grabbed her arms and told her to calm down a bit. Stuart came into the room and whispered something to B.B. and she went out of the room.

"Hello Kitten, time to give you away." The woman and girls in the room went out to take their places. Stuart and C.C. walked arm in arm through the aisle. The audience's eyes were all on her as she walked up the love of her life.

They came down to Niles and Stuart went to sit in the front row next to his granddaughter and his angry ex-wife.

"We are gathered here today to witness Niles and C.C. wedding. The groom has some words he would like to say to his bride." The preast started.

Niles took C.C. hands in his and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"My witch, I've know you for twnety years. When I first saw you in your long brown hair and big nerdy glasses I thought that you looked cute. And when you got the job at the Sheffield you never noticed me so I satarded to insult you to get your attention. I know it was a bad thing to do but at the end you noticed me and now we are here. I have you and our beautiful little Wendy. I love you Babs and you know it."

C.C.'s felt a small tear running down her cheek as she said her words to him.

"My Butler Boy. My pain in the thuchas." He let out a small laugh before she continued. "When _I _first saw_ you_, you looked as anyoying as you are, but still handsome as ever. But those reading glasses of yours I could live without. And when you started insult me I felt like we had a little cat and mouse thing going on and I felt like it was our only way of communication. I really liked it, belive it or not. And after that night in the den everything change. I have you in my arms and we have Wendy and life is just wonderful. I love you Rubbermaid, and you'll be stuck with me forever."

They shared a smile and the preast continured.

"Do you, Niles, take Chastity Clare to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He anwsed with no hesitation at all.

"And do you, Chastity Claire, take Niles to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Of course I do." She said with a smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. I may kiss the bride."

And that he did. He grabbed her and dipped her kissing her with all he got until they were out of breath. They audience claped their hands and the now married couple went down the aisle.

**Ncncncncncncncncnc**

At the reception eveyone walked over the the couple and congratuladed them. The party lasted very long into the eveing. C.C. klincked her glass to say something.

"Friends and family, first of all I want to thanks for coming…" She didn't get so far because she suddenly turned around a threw up on the grass behind her. Everyone ran to her and asked what was wrong and if she needed something.

Eventually the party ended and Brightmore family went inside to take care of C.C. All of them went to bed. Niles was putting C.C. to bed and turned to walk to the bathroom when she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is is my darling witch?" He sat down on the bed.

"I'm… Oh my God how can I tell you this?" She paused and looked for the right words. Then after a couple of seconds she spoke again. "I'm pregnant."


	12. I have something to say

That Night chapter 12

"What? How?" Niles was in total chock state, he couldn't move.

"You know when I went to London by myself yesterday." Niles nodded. "When I was there I went to a doctor because I had my suspicions, I have had nausea in two week, and I did a test and he confirmed that I have a little human growing inside of me."

Niles hugged his wife for dear life. "This is amazing." Were the only words he could say, still chocked by the life changing news.

They lied down in each other's arms and feel asleep faster then lightning.

Niles woke up when he felt his wife's hair in his face. He touched her shoulder and she turned around to face him and gave him a light kiss.

"Morning sweetie." She lifted her head and sniffed the air. "Do you smell that? It's bacon and egg." She got up from the bed and putted on a robe. "Aren't you coming?" She looked back at Niles who was still in the bed.

"Take it easy, I'm coming." He got up at putted on a robe as well and the blonde couple went to the kitchen.

They were greeted by a happy smile from Marie and Joseph who was preparing breakfast. "Morning you two, did you sleep well?" Joseph said.

"Oh yes, very well." Niles smiled at is wife and she smiled back.

"Where is Wendy?" C.C. asked sitting down at the table.

"She is still sleeping. After yesterday my guess is she'll sleep in at least two more hours." Marie answered.

Joseph went to the stove and put a piece of meat in a frying pan. And out of nowhere C.C. felt a wave of nausea, so she excused herself and went out for some fresh air.

Niles got up from his chair but Marie stopped him. "I'll go." She said and went out to her daughter in-law.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Marie asked and planted her rear on the porch stairs next to C.C.

"Oh nothing I just wanted some air."

"Don't lie, I know what's happening."

"What. What is happening?" C.C. was worried.

"I used to get a little nausea by the smell of meat when I was pregnant with Niles." She paused and turned to look at a now frightened faced C.C. "Congratulations!" She screamed out of joy and pulled C.C. into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm getting a grandchild."

"How did you know?"

Marie let go of C.C. "I see does kind of thing, just something I'm born with." She smiled and got up from the stair and gave C.C. her hand to help her up as well. They walked into the kitchen and saw that Wendy was awake.

"Hello, we're back." Marie said and she and C.C. sat down by the table. After a while Marie could now hold herself anymore so she said. "Wendy, Joseph. I think Niles and C.C. has something important to say to you." She winked at C.C. who gave her mother in-law an annoying look. But Marie was right it was time to tell them.

"Well, where to I begin." C.C. said. "I'll just get to the point. Wendy, you are going to be a big sister. I'm pregnant!" She said happily and Wendy went to hug her mother and Joseph reacted the same as Niles had done the other night. Like father like son.

"How far along are you?" Joseph asked.

"The doctor said 12 weeks so I guess that's about right." She smiled.

"Are you going to be fat?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"'Cause I want to hug you for as long as I can before you get fat." The whole family laughed at Wendy's comment. They ate the breakfast and went to their rooms to get ready for the day. They had made plans with the Sheffield, Babcocks and Fines to go out for a picnic.

C.C. planed to tell the news on the picnic, but then she thought her mother's reaction would be a little too much for a Babcock to handle. But she did it anyway.

"Here we are!" Marie said to everyone when they came to big lawn with some trees.

"This place is perfect." C.C. said and the rest of the group agreed. They putted their blankets on the green grass and began to talk about everything and nothing. The kids ran around playing hide and seek and everything was just so peaceful. But that peace didn't last long.

They had just finished eating and were now talking again. Then Niles chooses the topic 'Children' and then everything went downward from there.

"Look how good the children are coming along." Niles said.

"Yeah, they don't fight or insult each other. It's a miracle!" Fran responded.

"Speaking of children. C.C. don't you have something to say." Marie whispered. C.C. looked at Marie and then at her mother. _It has to be done sooner or later._ She thought. She clinked her glass in order to get everyone's attention. The children came to sit on the blankets and everyone's eyes were on her.

"I'm so glad you could come here to England for our wedding. We thought this picnic is a perfect opportunity to thank you for coming and to tell you that…" _Maybe I could tell them later._ All eyes were still on her, waiting for her to continue. "To tell you that… that…" She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god, congratulations Miss Babcock… Sorry Mrs Brightmore." Fran hugged C.C.

The Sheffields and Fines all congratulated the parents to be, including Stuart Babcock. But B.B. just sat there; she looked angry and ready to attack. Marie went to her to ask what was wrong, but B.B. was in deep thought and completely unaware of the actions around her, then suddenly.

"C.C., come here we need to talk." B.B. said calmly. She took her daughter by the wrist and dragged her away from the group.

When they were out of hearing distance from the others she let C.C. go.

"What is it mother?" C.C. was scared to death.

"Nothing except that **my daughter is pregnant!**" She yelled in C.C. face.

"What's it to you? Why do you even care?" She yelled back.

B.B. thought for a second. "That servant did this, that's why I care. You're my daughter and I love you." C.C. made a face." But I hate your husband and I'm one hundred present against this marriage. Oh, It's all my fault, I raised you wrong."

"If that's all you wanted to say can I go now? I do have a loving family waiting for me and you don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to." She turned her back to her mother and walked away.

C.C. was on top of the world, her life was perfect, she had people who loved her and cared for her. She was married, had a loving family and the live of her dreams what could be better…


End file.
